Underlaying
by OceanEyesGoddess
Summary: When Joan assigns Annie and Auggie to be on a case together, things get hairy. Realationships are realized, lines are crossed, promises are broken.And then Auggie's past comes back to bite him in the ass. Previously a Auggie/Annie. Now Auggie/OC. Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/n Ok everybody. Who is in love with Christopher Gorham like I am? Gosh he's hotter than Ian Sommerhalder…maybe Alrighty, at the bottom of this beautiful page will is a review button and I want you to click it and tell me whatcha think. Ya know, if I should continue and if you liked this. Augnie forever! Oh and I don't own any of the characters, I just like drooling over Auggie's hotness. This is always in Annie's Pov.

Chapter 1

I walked into the DPD with a smile plastered on my face. For so reason this morning, I woke up and wanted to try to sneak up on Auggie. I didn't know why but I just did. He always knew if I was there and I wanted to see if he could still tell with ballet flats and sweet pea perfume. I had long since forgotten about stupid Ben Mercer. He was a douche that left me a note after 1 night together. That was shallow.

One of the tech guys almost said hi, but I cut him off and mouthed, "I'm sneaking up on Auggie." He smiled and held the door open for me as I walked into the room silently, shifting the 5 coffees on a tray and a bag with Auggie's favorite blueberry muffin into my left arm. He smiled, eyes locking on my face like he could see me.

"Hey, Annie," he said cheerfully.

I frowned and set his coffee and muffin on his desk. "What gave me away?"

He put an arm around my waist and gave me a one armed hug. "Dearest Annie, I have been in your room before. I do know all of your perfumes. You have no way to fool me."

I ruffled his hair as he said, "Hey is this warm coffee I have for the first time?"

Conrad came though the tech room cat calling, "Someone's in love with a nerd!"  
"Shut up," Auggie and me called back.

He flipped us the finger and said, "Joan wants you guys in her office. Said something about a job perfect for you two."

After he had left I hooked my arm though Auggie's and grabbed his coffee.

"Shall we," I asked like a dork.

Auggie smiled warmly down at me. "We shall."

We strolled down the halll, chattering until I shut up when i saw how serious Joan's face looked. Something was up. Something big and bad. And me and Auggie were a part of it.

All right, reviews are love. Show me how much you love me by reviewing.

~Bree


	2. Chapter 2

A/N holy S**H! 16 reviews and tons of alerts and favs! You all are the best! So now I give you another chapter of this story you all love so much. Oh, and now i am putting playlists in this story. Gratzi! By the way, i don't hate Ben, I just don't like what he did to Annie. And I'm sorry if I didn't have my facts straight but my idiot brother deleted the pilot after he watched it while i was in Chicago for the day. Actually, I find Ben's character to be mysterious and kind of cool. But Auggie's WAY better! ;) By the way, I am also starting up a fanfiction for Degrassi and it has characters and such from Covert Affairs but it's not a cross over, a new Covert Affair one that's Auggie/OC, A Dru/Graves one for Strange Angels and a Jacob/OC one for Twilight. I just love making up my own characters; it's so fun. sorry this chapters short, i have writers block:(

* * *

____

**Playlist**

**_Supernatural:_**_ Flyleaf  
**Enjoy the Silence:**Anberlin  
**Everybody Loves Me: **One Republic  
**Wieght of Us: **Sander Bolike_

* * *

Chapter 2

Annie and Auggie walked arm and arm towards Joan's office, bantering easily about normal stuff. Whatever was in store for them, they at least had the remaining 10 minutes to get down to Joan's office to talk like normal best friend's.

"Sooo," Auggie mused lightly, "I bet your wondering if I've had any other bad relationship after the whole Natasha and me breaking up with Liza Hearn shit,eh?"

Annie looked at him, a look of shock on her face. "It's like you could read my mind, August Anderson."

He smiled and tightened his grip on her arm a little. "About 4 years ago, before the accident and Natasha, my best friend was in the CIA with me. Her name was Leslie. She had this contagious laugh. She laughed and you laughed because you thought hers was like music and you had to accompany it.  
We met when we were 15. It was best friends on the spot, just like you and me. We were alike in sooo many ways, it creeped the shit out of Jai. She convinced me to join the CIA with her at 18. I agreed because I loved her and I knew, without me, she'd be scared. So I joined.  
About 6 months before I was assigned to hunt Natasha, Leslie was assigned to hunt down Ben Mercer. And, I know what your thinking, _what does Ben have to do with all of this_? Well... he's an ex-CIA oprative gone rogue from what Joan vaguely told me a while back. He trusted Lessie and she hated him. A lot. So she left. I haven't heard from her since and Joan won't tell me if she's called."

Annie looked astounded at Auggie, mouth agape. He had just told her like, about his first love. And, even though it was vague, she knew that it hurt him to talk about her. "I'm sorry Aug. I know it must hurt," she whispered.

He looked her dead in the eye. For a blind guy, he could manage a pretty good death stare. "I don't want pity, Annie. I want my life to go back to normal, back to the way things were before I became blind. But, with all the perks I have now. I want to not be blind. I want to not have to deal with being benched because I'm not _suitable for field work_. I want to not have to listen to Jai fucking Wilcox's voice as much as I have to now. And I also want my family to stop bugging me about being blind and living alone now that Leslie left. But that's not going to happen, now is it," he ranted angerly, brows creasing.

Annie's mouth flapped open, but she walked in silence till they walked into Joan's office, where Joan was having a heated conversation on the phone.

Joan slapped her hand into her forehead and groaned. "I don't give a shit, Aurthur. If she's okay and willing to come back, I'm taking her back under my wing wiether you like it or not. And, admit it Authur, she is the best."

There was a reply on the other end that sounded like, "_she is. And she can come back. But keep August and her apart. I don't need her and him destracting each other. She need to focus on breaking Mercer, that's it. Then she's back to normal scary-ass missions and putting her life in danger for fun."_

Annie cocked her head. _Are they talking about Leslie_, she thought. Joan hung up and when she turned to them, shock plasted on her face, it confirmed her musings.

"How much did you hear," she asked in shaky voice.

* * *

Oooooo, cliffy! And, before you go on a rant and say, "_hey, this isn't Auggie/Annie," _your right. I am switching this to my Auggie/OC story and making a new Auggie/ Annie. Wait wait wait, don't unfavorite me. I just had this idea of a love triangle pop into my head and I'm just like, "_what the hell? Why not make this an Auggie/OC and make a new and better Augnie story?" _So, I will have my new Augnie story up sometime this week and please read it. And please continue reading. I promise it'll be good. And there will be some Augnie;)  
~Bree


	3. Chapter 3

__

__

A/N You guys are great sports! I'm trying to get an idea for and Augnie story but coming up blank. I'd love some help! Please review! Oh and there's a picture of Leslie up on my page! KISSES AND HUGS!

* * *

__

__

_**Playlist**_

Heavy in your arms- Florence+ the Machine  
Down-Jason Walker(Tehe, Walker)  
I Like It-Enrique Inglesias ft. Pitbull

* * *

_Chapter 3_

**Auggie's POV**

I sneered in Joan's direction apon hearing Authur say to keep me and Leslie apart. It wasn't his business if me and Lessie were together or not. I thought back to the day Leslie told me she was leaving.

__

* * *

4 Years Ago

Leslie walked into the kitchen. I could tell it was her because the rom filled with the scent of her warm vanilla bodywash and vanilla shampoo. She sighed loudly and hugged me from behind, resting her head on my back. I looked up from the book I was reading while cooking dinner. I turned off the burner, put down my book, and swung her around to face me but still keeping her in my arms. Her bright blue eyes were filled with tears and I saw her purple suitcase next to her bedroom door along with a few other bags. I gave her a panicked look and she sighed again.

"Auggie... I have to leave," she said, soft voice sad.

My eyes widened and a clutched her upper arms, pulling her closer. "Why? Did something happen? Did I do something? What's-"

She put her small hand over my mouth, silencing me. "Joan assigned me to hunt...Mercer."

I started seeing red. Was Joan trying to give me an anurisum? Did she dislike me all the sudden? "Lessie, no. You didn't accept it did you?"

She looked down, sniffling and she tugged onthe string of one of my blue open sweatshirts. "I...Auggie I... I'm sorry... I-I took the mission."

Everything stopped for me. Leslie, AKA my best frind since we were freshman's, AKA the girl that got me into this load of shit, was leaving me here to hunt a narrow minded douche bag? I gripped my hair and turned away from her, resting my hands on the marble counter. "Why, Les? Why are you leaving," I asked her after a pregnant pause.

She stroked my hair, running her hand through it. "I have to do this to help you in the future. Mercer never liked you, he'll come back to hurt you if he has a good enough reason to. And...i'm so so so sorry Aug. I'm just the only one he trusts besides Jai and they need someone that has no emotional ties to him."

I sighed loudly. If I ever get my hands on Mercer, I thought, I'm going to skin him with a blunt hunting knife. Leslie kissed the skin at the back of my neck where my midnight blue button up stopped and there was an inch of space before my hair hit. Her lips were soft and warm, like honey. "I love you, Auggie. Always remember that," she said softly before leaving the room and going into hers...

* * *

I snapped back to reality by Joan calling my name. Annie tugged my elbow. "Are you OK, Auggie? You just got real distant," Annie asked me softly in my ear.

I nodded and sighed before adressing Joan. "Joan, why can't me and L-Leslie see each other at all when she comes back? If anything, I push Lessie to do better."

I could almost hear Joan smile. "Auggie, it's not that we don't think it's good for the mission. We don't think it's good...for you. When you and Agent Hale are around each other, you base your opinions on emotions; not logic. You two only think about each others well being. It almost killed her too many times, and you a few."

I growled and stormed out of the room, leaving the two women to chat.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

My jaw dropped when Auggie stormed out of the room. He was so...angry. i had never seen him that pissed; even when Jai was around. Hearing Joan talk about Leslie and his relationship hit a nerve obviously. There was something else there that I didn't know. I turned to Joan and frowne.

"What is it that you aren't telling us, Joan," i asked tersely.

A muscle in her jaw jumped. "Are you sure you wanna know all this,Annie? Because once you know it all, your locked in for good," she said softly.

I nodded and sat in a chair.

"About 6 years ago, when Auggie and Lessie were 18, they were bother sent to the DPD to work for me. They had this bond like no other. They were each other's missing half. Leslie was... the best. If Ben hadn't went rogue, she would have become the DCS instead of Aurthur. Auggie was absent for 3 months after we sent her to hunt for him. he was torn to shreads after it, and for a very long time, we were sure he was just an empty shell. The first mission he had after his return was Natasha. He didn't really want to go on the mission. But he did. And...you know the rest. Leslie's return is going to be hard on both of them. And you since Leslie is your new partner. Jai is going back to Aurthur's services."

I blinked really fast. _Is she serious? She wants me to work with Auggie's ex-best friend/ ex-lover? Has she gone syco? Oh, shit! Auggie's gonna have a heart attack! _"Joan, I don't think that's smart. Me and Aug are friends and if I have to work with the girl you guys are keping him from, he's gonna explode."

Joan smiled half-heartedly. "Annie, this is so Auggie wins all in all. Aurthur didn't tell me who I could or couldn't put Leslie with as partners. So Auggie can be close to her by being around you and he won't become...the way he was. And this benifits you too, Annie. Leslie is the greatest agent we've had since Henry Wilcox or myself. She made it all the way to the dark ops; as did Auggie. She can teach you."

I nodded and smiled. "OK. I just hope she's nice. And that Auggie is able to handle her coming back.

* * *

_LATER THAT NIGHT..._

**Auggie's POV**

I dropped my keys on the island in my kitchen at my apartment. Why did they want to torture me? They know keeping me and Leslie apart will just hurt us. I groaned loudly and slouched my shoulders until my front door suddenly opened. I grabbed on of the knives out of the holder and held it up in the direction of the door as it opened.

"Auggie, you wanna put that down? You could really hurt someone," a sweet familiar voice said from the doorway.

A draft of warm vanillla and vanilla shampoo wafted my way and the knife clattered to the floor. "Leslie..."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN, cliffy! But not for long because I am giving you another chapter! Now, click that nice little next button would ya?:p


	4. Chapter 4

__

___YAY! Another chapter! Alrighty, review! PLEASE:)_

* * *

**Playlist:  
**Cut-Plumb  
Run This Town-Jay-Z, Rhianna, and Kanye West  
I Caught Myself-Paramore  
Everything Is Alright-Motion City Soundtrack

* * *

**Previously:**

__

"Joan, why can't me and L-Leslie see each other at all when she comes back? If anything, I push Lessie to do better."

I could almost hear Joan smile. "Auggie, it's not that we don't think it's good for the mission. We don't think it's good...for you. When you and Agent Hale are around each other, you base your opinions on emotions; not logic. You two only think about each others well being. It almost killed her too many times, and you a few."

_"Leslie's return is going to be hard on both of them. And you since Leslie is your new partner. Jai is going back to Aurthur's services."_

_"Joan, I don't think that's smart. Me and Aug are friends and if I have to work with the girl you guys are keping him from, he's gonna explode."_

_"Annie, this is so Auggie wins all in all. Aurthur didn't tell me who I could or couldn't put Leslie with as partners. So Auggie can be close to her by being around you and he won't become...the way he was. And this benifits you too, Annie. Leslie is the greatest agent we've had since Henry Wilcox or myself. She made it all the way to the dark ops; as did Auggie. She can teach you."_

_I nodded and smiled. "OK. I just hope she's nice. And that Auggie is able to handle her coming back."_

_"Auggie, you wanna put that down? You could really hurt someone," a sweet familiar voice said from the doorway._

_A draft of warm vanillla and vanilla shampoo wafted my way and the knife clattered to the floor. "Leslie..."_

* * *

Chapter 4

**Leslie's POV**

Auggie's deep unfocused eyes filled with tears as he heard me come in. Aurthur had told me what happened to him. All I wanted to do was kill Natasha for driving him to the edge. Joan had told me to just stay at a hotel for the time being, but if anyone thought I'd listen to her, they were sadly mistaken.

I dropped my bags and ran at Auggie, jumping into his awaiting arms. He sobbed into my shoulder and I clutched him to me tighter. God, did I miss him. The apartment was still the same and all my stuff was still in my room from what I could see from my open room door. Auggie kissed my temple and sighed into my ear.

"Lessie, don't ever leave me again...please? I don't think I can survive," he sighed into my hair.

I grabbed a fist full of his hair and hung onto the silky strands. "No...I won't. I can't leave again...to hard to function," I said softly in between inhaling his woodsey scent.

I could feel him smile and he pulled back a little, leaning his forehead against mine. We jumped when there was a series of loud knocks on the apartment door. I detached myself from Auggie and opened the door only to see Jai Wilcox and a pretty blonde women in her mid-20's. Jai gasped and pulled me into a hug. I groaned and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me, Wilcox. It's your fault my life was screwed up," I sneered and looked over to the gaping mouthed blond. "And you are," I continued.

Auggie came up behind me and put a hand on my waist. "From the smell of evil and pomegranents, I'd say Jai and Annie are here, eh?"

I smiled at the blonde friendly. "So your Annie?"

She nodded and her and Jai stepped into our apartment. The girl, Annie, held out her hand. "Yeah, I'm Annie Walker. And you are...?"

I shook her hand. "Leslie Hale, the captore of your ex."

* * *

**Annie's POV**

My jaw hit the floor when the beautiful brunette said, "Leslie Hale, the captore of your ex." So this was _her_? No wonder Jai was looking at her like he wanted to eat her and Auggie was smitten over her. She looked friendly and innocent even though she was VERY capable of killing anyone she pleased. Leslie waved a hand in front of my face.

"Annie, dear, are you alright," she asked, genuinely concerned.

I nodded and looked at Auggie's bleeding right hand that was on her waist. "Aug, your bleeding."

Leslie looked down at his hand and gasped. "She's right, Auggie. Go fix it up. We'll be in the living room."

Auggie nodded and kissed Leslie's hair at the back of her head before going to the direction of his bedroom. Leslie motioned for us to come inside and we all sat on the cream colored couch that was just off the kitchen. She sat cross legged on the end of the couch, head hung.

"You must hate me, Annie," she asked.

I shook my head and placed my hand on her left knee. "I don't hate you, Leslie. I got over Ben a long time ago. I'm looking forward to being your partner on Monday..."

She smiled slightly at me and ran a hand through her long hair. "So what have dumb and dumber told you about me?"

I laughed. "Well, Auggie gave me the low down on the past and on the way here Jai started bragging about you and him getting hot and heavy..."

Leslie smacked Jai in the back of the head with a loud _thuwak. "_You stupid fuck head! Like I would ever sleep with you."

Before Jai could reply, Auggie came back in the room. Leslie's eyes brightened immediatly and I couldn't help the pang of jealousy that sparked in my chest. Did she love Auggie still?

* * *

Alrighty, review! I'll give you another 2 chapters if you do...;)


	5. SORRY

A/N I am soooo sorry I havent updated. My life has been hectic! I broke up with my boyfriend, got in a car crash, had a fight with my best friend, made up with my best friend all on top of family issues and physical therapy. I will hopefully be updating soon, fingers crossed! But tune in and see soon!  
Lots of love,  
Bree


End file.
